


Lusty Lahey

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Horny Isaac Lahey, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Lydia Martin goes all out for New Years-revealing outfits included.





	Lusty Lahey

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear this”, you grumbled, pulling the flowy gold cloak around yourself, cold and exposed in the studio.

Lydia huffed, pulling your hands away, eyes shining as she gazed at you.

“Perfect! Told you!” she said smugly, a proud grin on her face, before leaving you alone to help the others into their costumes.

You had no idea what the big deal was over New Years. You’d never found reason to celebrate-it was just another day, which happened to be January the 1st.

But Lydia was going all out-deciding a group photoshoot was necessary to ring in a brand-new year-professional photographer and expensive studio booked, along with the ridiculous golden outfits she was insisting everyone wear.

Frankly, you were mortified-looking over yourself in the mirror, parts of your body that even you barely got to look at on display.

But there was no getting out of this-not when Lydia had insisted over and over-so you decided to suck it up, taking a deep breath and stepping out from behind the makeshift changing room.

You were shocked at how much of everyone you were seeing-Stiles’ showing off an uncomfortable amount of skin, Scott in nothing more than a little golden speedo.

Avoiding their eyes, you went out into the area where the photoshoot would occur-a backdrop of the heavens, a few golden columns, makeshift marble flooring, and Isaac Lahey-who was damn near naked, nothing but a cloak and golden silk keeping his modesty, along with a sprinkle of gold jewellery.

Snorting, you took Isaac’s hand, being lifted onto the stage and sitting on the edge.

“You look ridiculous”, you laughed, fiddling with the armbands he had on. “Titties out and everything”.

Isaac frowned, crossing his arms across his chest, face turning a few shades redder.

You shoved him jokingly, staring at the photographer who was adjusting the lights and tinkering with the camera.

“How long d’you think we’ll be here?”

Isaac shrugged distractedly, staring down at you, eyes raking over your body and swallowing thickly.

You glanced up with a smirk, rolling your eyes and kissing his arm.

“You think we’ll be able to keep these costumes? I’ve always wondered what a Greek God would fuck like”, you muttered, nibbling on his ear lightly.

The cloth did nothing to hide his arousal, his hands flying to hold his erection down.

“Just wait till we get home”.


End file.
